


Cashmere Kisses

by CynCyr-Wright (CynCyrWright)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Steve is Steve, no powers here except the power of love, tony is tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynCyrWright/pseuds/CynCyr-Wright
Summary: Just something to cheer someone up :) The second part to Cashmere Dreams...nothing fancy just sweet and light hearted..hope you enjoy!!!





	Cashmere Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Just something to cheer someone up :) The second part to Cashmere Dreams...nothing fancy just sweet and light hearted..hope you enjoy!!!

Tony stared at the wide eyed reflection in front of him. It wasn't lost on him that he was, again, standing in a stranger's bathroom, wondering what he was doing and why. Until he remembered that Steve _wasn't_ a stranger and that he _wanted_ to be here. For two months he'd thought about Steve, what he was doing, if he had made it back home ok...did he think about Tony? He'd driven himself crazy with unanswered questions and now...here he was, standing in Steve's bathroom in nothing but his boxers, a dress shirt...and Steve's dog tags around his neck. Running a hand through his hair, Tony fought back a nervous giggle. “What if he isn't happy with me?” He whispered to his reflection. It was a question he's asked himself for the past two months, one that was answered by both Rhodey and Pepper.

_“If he doesn't like you for you then he isn't worth your time Tones. You don't need anyone else in your life putting you down. If he really cares for you, he'll be happy to have you just as you are.”_

Pepper had been just as adamant if not as forceful but a lot more sensitive to Tony's feelings.

“ _Honey, you already know that I'm happy as long as you are but if he hurts you, I'll kill him with my stilettos. Now, let's go find you something to wear, Nat and I went to college together so I'll be at the wedding and you...”_

“I'll be your plus one.” Tony said softly. Steve liked him, he was sure of it but just how much was the issue. “Maybe I'm just projecting and Steve just doesn't feel that way? Or maybe I'm just letting my insecurities eat me alive while one of the sexiest men in my life is standing in the next room.” Tony frowned at his reflection, the truth of the matter hitting him hard. He really,  _really_ liked Steve and wanted him to feel the same way. Sighing, he turned on the faucet over the sink, letting his thoughts run until he thought he'd go crazy.

Steve stood in the middle of his bedroom, face flushed, body hot. Tony was in his bathroom... _his_ bathroom! He tried to push back the giddy feeling swirling in his stomach. He knew what they had said on the way here, it was what they had  _not_ said that occupied his thoughts. Tony had agreed to come back to his place but he never said if he would stay or not. What if he disappointed Tony? Would he be able to look him in the eyes if he couldn't...

His thoughts broke off as the man in question stepped out of the bathroom. Steve sucked in a quick breath as his eyes moved over Tony. “You look...” He wasn't sure  _how_ Tony looked just that it did something for him. “Are those...” Steve cleared his throat, eyes glued to Tony's chest. There, around Tony's neck sat Steve's dog tags. The bright, shiny metal clicking together every time Tony moved. Steve blinked in surprise, he could have sworn he'd left them hanging in the bathroom after his shower and now...now Tony was wearing them. He could feel himself hardening in his pants as he watched Tony walk towards him. “Y-you're wearing...” Steve tried again, only to have the words die in his throat as Tony stopped in front of him.

“Your dog tags, I just...I-I hope you don't mind. I wanted to see how they would feel against my skin.” Tony said softly. He was telling half of the truth, of course, failing to mention that he had wanted to see Steve's reaction to him wearing his tags. It was better than his first cup of coffee. The flushed face and heaving chest could be thought of as the first clue, or Tony could go by the wide, dilated blue eyes and tented front of his slacks. Walking forward, Tony ran a hand across his chest, his fingers brushing against the warm metal. “Should I take them off, I mean if I've done...” Tony was cut off as a hard, restless mouth crashed over his. Moaning in pleasure, Tony wrapped his arms around Steve's shoulders and held on tight.  _Questions answered,_ Tony thought fuzzily as he kissed Steve back, pouring everything he's felt for the past two months into it.

Steve gripped Tony's hips hard, fingers digging into the soft flesh. Pulling back with a gasp, his eyes drifted down to where his tags sat pressed against Tony's skin. “Mine.” Steve whispered softly, his hand moving up to press the warm metal against the skin over Tony's racing heart. He lifted heavy lidded eyes to look into twin pools of black surrounded by thin rings of sable flame. “Mine.” Steve's tone turned possessive as he leaned down and kissed Tony again. Claiming the plush, wet mouth, staking ownership of the man he held against him.

Tony melted against Steve, his body thrumming in response to Steve's dark, possessive tone. “Yours.” He breathed against Steve's mouth, moaning in relief as Steve picked him up and carried him to the bed. He'd dreamt about this night for two months. Through all the fights with Ty and the constant harassment from Obie, Tony was more than happy to finally be with Steve. “Steve, honey, the bed...” He mumbled in between soft, brushing kisses. “M-maybe we should...” Tony broke off as Steve laid him down gently on the soft mattress.

“Mine.” Steve repeated softly. He felt a hot rush of possessive pleasure at seeing Tony spread out on _his_ bed, wearing _his_ dog tags. “You don't know how many nights I wanted you here like this.” He whispered, smiling down at the man watching him. “I didn't want to let you go back to him, to...to be hurt by him, not again but I couldn't...” Steve looked down at Tony, a hand moving gently down his side. “I wanted you to stay with me. To tell you I could love you so much better than him.” Steve held Tony's gaze, smiling at the surprise that appeared. “You had made your decision and I said I would abide by it, didn't mean I accepted it.”

Tony looked up at Steve, raising a shaky hand, he pressed it against his chest. “But you can now, right? I-I mean you don't have to worry about him coming between us, Rhodey made sure of that.” At Steve's look of confusion, Tony gave him a crooked grin. “Long story, save it for later? Not right now.” Tony panted, eyes watching the man above him. He tried to swallow back the moan that rose in his throat. Steve's hand had made it's way between his legs without him having realized it. “Th-there are more im-important things...” Tony broke off as Steve's hand moved beneath the band of his boxers. “Steve...” Tony moaned.

“You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that sound.” Steve leaned down, breath ghosting across Tony's lips. “I've wondered so many nights what you would sound like, how you would taste. It drove me crazy wondering just how you would look under me. How it would feel to be inside of you, you hot around me.” Steve panted lightly, he couldn't help thrusting against Tony, moaning softly with the pleasure. “I wondered if you'd be wild as in my dreams or would you be reserved and quiet?”

“I'm a screamer, one who would greatly appreciate it if you would, I don't know, maybe get to the part where I get to scream?” Tony panted out. “Because I've screamed your name so many times in my dreams over the past month it would be great to be able to...to... _god, yes_...” Tony moaned, grateful for his ability to ramble coherently.

Steve could feel his face heating as Tony's words wrapped around him. _Because I've screamed your name so many times in my dreams..._ Steve jerked at the feel of warm, strong hands framing his face. Smiling, he pressed a kiss against the inside of Tony's palm, relishing the soft sound that escaped him. “In your dreams, Tony?”

Tony grinned up at Steve, his expression soft with adoration. “Ok, so maybe not only in my dreams. I mean come on if a guy's jerking off he can't always be dreaming, can he? Sometimes it has to...to...t...haa haa.” He arched under the hot demanding lips moving from his neck down to his chest. “You, ah, y-you like that, big guy? The thought of me jerking off to dreams of you turn you on?”

Steve shuddered under Tony's touch, pressing his hot face against Tony's neck. He couldn't help but imagine what Tony had looked like. Dark head thrown back as his hand moved, face flushed with pleasure as Tony whispered Steve's name. He never thought he'd like the idea but when it came to Tony, Steve was beginning to realize he liked a lot of different things. “I do, means you were thinking about me as much as I was thinking about you.” Steve leaned up and kissed Tony, moaning at the feel of them pressed together. “God I dreamt about you every night since you left.”

Neither thought they would see the other again, despite the whispered promises they had made. The rest of the night was spent getting to know what turned the other on, what spot garnered the most response, and how long they could last. By the time the sun rose the next morning both Steve and Tony were exhausted, falling to sleep held by the other. Steve held Tony close against his chest, running a hand through his dark curls. He had never expected things wit Tony to be so good. His dreams were just dreams but this...

“Honey, I can hear your thoughts running around in your head, stop thinking and go to sleep.”

Steve smiled at the sleepy voice, sighing as sable eyes looked up at him. “I'm glad you came back Tony, if you didn't I would have come looking for you.”

Tony gave Steve a sleepy grin.”Yeah well, you're a pretty hard guy to forget handsome.” Sliding his arms around Steve shoulder's, Tony fought back a yawn. “Gotta get some sleep, haven't able to since I left you.”

Steve felt his chest tighten at the sleepy admission, pulling Tony closer. Pressing a kiss against Tony's curls, Steve smiled. “Yeah, neither have I.” Pushing back the melancholy from that day, Steve closed his eyes and slept. Grateful to finally have Tony with him, to finally be able to finish what they started that night over pizza while dressed in cashmere robes.

 


End file.
